The Rise Of Team Rocket
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: "The future of Team Rocket will be determined by our new misson. And this mission is the key to it all. And it's all for our beloved Boss." Follow TRio's steps as well as other/new agents in their mission to take over Unova, as well as the other regions. And see what makes TR a true loyal organization, even a family in their quest for vengence, conquerzation, & acceptance.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **This first ch, will be in James' pov! **

**~ This means thinking ~**

The Rise Of Team Rocket

Prologue

"Why?" So many of you have been asking this simple, yet complicated question.

"Why, you ask? Challenging questions indeed." Spoke my partner, Jessie commencing the motto. And so I too spoke the next line, "We'll answer you when we feel the need."

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving our names into the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer I am Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, I am Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

Yes. This is who we are. Three people involved, and members of the 'evil' organization Team Rocket. For years we have served faithfully under this name. However, if you've watched us from the beginning you'd know we weren't always great Agents as we are now. So many times in the past we've tried on our missions and so many times we've failed. It was always the same thing, never changing. And it was all because of those conceited twerps, Ash and his friends. Ever since we had met them, our names, have been filled with laughter and humiliation. We were treated like nothing, just as a huge joke. And every time we failed at catching his electric rodent, or any other Pokémon for that matter, we would get "blasted off again."

"And to think. Before meeting them we were high ranking, wanted criminals." Stated Jessie. Yes, this indeed was true. When we were working in Kanto, no one could stop us, not even the police. We were like shadows roaming stealthily in the night, seen, but never caught. And then they came into the picture, those darn goodie goodies. Because of them our missions were always botched up. But of course, I can't say all our failures were their fault. We should have always stayed serious in our work from the start.

And because of this so many times me and my friends have wanted to quit Team Rocket. We were just heading nowhere, never succeeding. Still, despite this, we never did give up. We stayed with Team Rocket and continued staying optimistic and keeping our dreams alive, together. For our friendship and for ourselves. And most importantly for our beloved Boss.

To some, more specifically the twerps, it seems like a waste of time doing what we do. But I, as well as Jessie, and Meowth all have our own personal reasons for having joined Team Rocket in the first place. And even more reasons for still staying. Reasons those twerpish youths wouldn't understand. But those stories will have to be told another time..

- () -

And despite the fact that we fight for what is wrong, that we try to commit criminal acts. Don't let that fool you. We really are still good people inside. There have been many times where we helped others, where we've thought about all the bad things we've done. There have been times where we've even saved the twerp's life, despite all the grief he gives us! And yet, even though we've committed those good acts, life still treats us like dirt. It was always like this, even before becoming involved with such a dangerous organization!

"Yes, it's completely unfair. That's why I don't see the point of doing good things, when you never get anything in return." Stated Jessie. "Dats right. Evens before joinin' Team Rocket, wes never did get the good end of da bargain. Wes used to struggle a lot." Added Meowth a little sadly, seemingly remembering something from his past.

And there you have it. Jessie, and Meowth also feel the same way I do. We had actually tried to become hard working members of society, but our hopes, our dreams, were never realized. Of course I know I still had a pretty good past, but there are factors in there, that I'd rather just not think about..factors that led me to runaway and somehow find refuge in Team Rocket.

Despite the bad times though, me, Jessie, and Meowth somewhere along the lines did have great happy times. I know for a fact I wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for them. They were my life, my best friends. And so we always stuck together, more than just a team.

-() -

And this is why when we got promoted and were assigned with our new mission to conquer Unova we decided that we were done! If we were gonna climb the Team Rocket ladder of success and finally make new names for ourselves, then we had to change! Yes, we were done playing kids games once and for all! We would go back and be the serious Agents we once were from the start.

The three of us all discussed it, and it was agreed. No more would we be the pathetic goofballs we once were who would always fail. There would no longer be days and nights where me and friends would starve for hours or days on end. We had to change, we had to be serious other wise we never would have amounted to much.

And finally, for once, we _really were_ happy. In Unova we have finally succeeded on many missions and we have heard word from the Boss that he is speaking highly of us. It was what we, as a team had always hoped and dreamed of. And at last it was finally here after all our years of hard work.

We weren't having to sleep out on the cold hard floor anymore, we no longer went days without food, or having to bear the pain of injuries from every blast off. And we no longer felt the anger and sadness of failures anymore, or from the laughter and humiliations of those who would defeat us. We were succeeding just like the other agents. We were becoming High Ranking and respected agents at last.

However, there is still one small problem. One main person keeping us from completing our goals. The "leader" of the twerps, if you will. Yes, that twerp and the others who were always getting in our way.

To me it was infuriating! They were always putting a cramp in our styles!

And so this is why we've gotten word that we would be assigned a new mission, straight from the Boss. The new mission we've been assigned could very well determine the future of Team Rocket! And this mission could be the key to it all. We would gladly carry it out for the glory of Team Rocket and for our beloved Boss!

But now as we stood in front of the Boss, looking at our new assignment, I wondered if even me, Jessie, and Meowth would be able to carry it out? Thinking of the task we must do brought a shiver to me as if it were freezing, even though the room was quite warm. And looking over at my teammates, I could tell they felt the same way...

**A/N: I hope this turned out okay and wasn't too ooc. **

**I also tried to explain why I believe that the TRio decided to change how they worked for Team Rocket (hence the "why" thing at the beginning) and hopefully I accomplished that. I mean they really did struggle a lot in the anime before Unova, and it so wasn't fair, imo! You can pretty much see this in an ep called, "Forest Grumps." I even tried to show that in my other fic called, "The Way We Live Life."**

**Anyways, this will also be most likely the only chap, with a character's pov. So let me know what u thought and hope u enjoyed! :) **


	2. Ch 1: The Psychic Gym Leader

**A/N: ~ This means thinking ~**

Chapter 1: The Psychic Gym Leader

Everyone, no matter their race or gender, are all different and unique in their own way. Even if they have yet to discover their talent, this is true for everyone. And so this applies to me as well. But the unique talent I have is not simply being good at school, work, or artistic, anything of that sorts. My talent comes from the unique lineage of my family. Inherited from my father...

My name is Sabrina. I was born with psychic abilities, being able to teleport from place to place, yield telekinesis, and even have the destructive power to turn anyone I want into dolls. I first discovered this ability when I was very young, eating cereal, when all of a sudden the spoon I was holding bended. From that point on I became obsessed with developing my psychic powers. Nothing else mattered to me, only getting much more powerful in my training. And despite my parents trying to stop me, I pushed them away and even went as far as to turn my mother into a doll.

At the time I don't even know if I realized it myself, but I was starting to become more and more emotionless. Pushing my family away, not caring, becoming colder and stronger...

And because of this I created a psychological rift within myself. Splitting into two people, with two different personalities – A young girl who manifested itself as a puppet around me who just wanted to have fun, and my actual real self – The cold, callous women, who had a great thirst for power.

After that, I later went on to become the leader of the Saffron City Gym, and even converted it into an institute where fellow psychics could also develop their unique abilities.

And then this is where _he_ came along. Ash Ketchum, that young trainer. He like many others his age were striving to become Pokémon Masters, and came to challenge me for a Marsh Badge. Needless to say I wiped the floor with his Pikachu and nearly killed him if it weren't for my father's interference. And yet, despite the danger confronting him, this young boy came for a rematch and won due to Haunter making me laugh, ultimately bringing me back to who I originally was.

Yes, thanks to this act, I once again became whole, no longer split in two. And my mother had also reverted back to her human form.

Life after this was a little hard to adjust seeing as though I had pushed my own family away. However, my parents didn't hold any of what I did against me. They welcomed me back into their lives with open arms and with great warmth. We were united as a family should be once again. And because of all this, I realized how precious they were to me and that they were the only family I actually had. It didn't matter that I could take care of myself, that I was a young and strong independent women. I had them.

And so, time went on.

I settled into a daily routine of visiting my parents whenever I could and then going over to my Gym Leader duties. It was the happiest I had ever felt. Everything was genuinely alright and perfect. This time around I took time to actually really bond with my Pokémon. And during all this, something else struck me. I came to realize ever since having been reunited with the human part of myself, my psychic abilities had also diminished somewhat.

I was no longer as powerful as I had been. Although, I still held more power than my father.

And even though, I may not be as strong a psychic as before, that didn't really matter to me. If it had been a time before, I would have been infuriated with myself for not getting stronger, for being weak. And would have continued to obsessively do all that I could to gain more power, whatever the cost! But no, this no longer applied. I know now, that it doesn't matter. I had all I could ever want: a loving family, powerful and kind Pokémon at my side, and being a strong, respected Gym Leader of Kanto.

Yes, this is how it always should have been. This is how it felt that everything would always be. Maybe if I had retained all my power when I reverted to being a single person, maybe I could have seen what was to come. Maybe I could have changed things...

- () -

_**(No one's POV)**_

A lone women walked alone in a long corridor. She had long black hair and beautiful purplish eyes. She wore long black pants and a long sleeved white shirt with white gloves. And in the middle of her shirt was a single large letter, R. The symbol of the organization of which she was a part of, Team Rocket.

"Hey there Sabrina, surprised to see you back here at Headquarters." Called out a man's voice in front of her, knocking Sabrina out of her thoughts. Looking up, she smirked to see two other Rocket members and their Meowth.

"Hello James, Jessie, Meowth." Said Sabrina referring to the TRio. "I was asked to come here by the Boss. Had to leave the Gym in charge of someone else care."

"Oh?" To that, Sabrina responded with a nod.

Speaking up Jessie stated, "Must be important if you were asked to leave your Gym on short notice."

"I guess so." Stated the other young women with a shrug.

The Trio knew that Sabrina most liking was hoping that it would be news about the movements and confirmation of the location of enemy bases. After all, they were the reason why she was here, why she joined such an organization, when it was another that had destroyed everything she once knew.

"And what about you three? I assume your leaving for a mission?" Asked the young psychic, seeing as how they had come from the direction of the Boss's office.

"Dat's right." Spoke Meowth. "It could very well determine the future of ours team."

Now it was Sabrina's turn to rise her eyebrow in questioning. She could feel from them that they were nervous for this new mission. True to Meowth's words, it seemed to be something very important.

Giving a small chuckle James spoke, "Shouldn't you know the answer to that already Sabrina? You are a psychic after all." In response he was given a nudge by Jessie. The topic was a bit sensitive to the young Gym Leader, even though they didn't know the full details.

Smirking a little bit wider she spoke, "Well, just because I'm a psychic doesn't mean I know everything, right?"

~ If I could know everything just for being a psychic I might have been able to... ~

"Well, ugh, we better get going! Right James! We can't screw up this mission!" Spoke Jessie, trying to change the subject and to leave.

"Yes. I must get going too. The Boss is awaiting me. Well then good luck on your mission, you three. Don't let us down." And with that she continued walking to her destination, but not before also being bid a farewell from her fellow agents.

Once again walking alone the long corridor of TR HQ, Sabrina could not help, but think back to that fateful day which would lead her to join Team Rocket...

_(Flashback) _

After being away from Kanto for some time, Sabrina had finally arrived back home. Her reason for having been away was to compete in a Gym Leader competition in the Johto Region. The tournament had been a close one, with the Kanto Gym Leaders barely winning it.

For Sabrina it had been nice to finally be back home.

Smiling, Sabrina currently walked down the street which led to her Saffron Gym. While she had been away her parents had taken charge of it. However, as she continued walking, an uneasy feeling started to settle within her. As if something were wrong. As if something was about to happen, or was happening. She could feel her heartbeat rise, and sweat of nervousness start to form. Surely she was being silly, and everything was alright, but that didn't stop her feelings of anxiety and unease.

And so, she ran towards her Gym in anticipation. As she neared the corner, reddish and orange light blazed in the direction of her destination. And it became apparent, noise of police sirens and people talking in rushed and horrified manners.

As she reached the corner, her eyes widened and she gasped in shock and horror. Her Gym was set on fire! Hot orange flames blazed and danced everyone, consuming the gym.

~ Oh no, it can't be! ~ Thought the young psychic shaking a bit, but then another horrific thought struck her, ~ Wait, what about my parents?! ~

Looking around the crowd of people who had gathered, Sabrina noted that all of her employees and fellow psychics had made it out. Thankfully, everyone was safe. But as her eyes continued to scan the place, her fear continued to rise as she saw no sign of her parents anywhere. Something inside told her they must still be inside! Determined, she started to run towards the burning building, but was then stopped by a firefighter blocking her way.

"You have to let me through! I fear my parents may still be trapped inside the Gym!"

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you through. It's too dangerous." True to his words, the firefighters had been having a hard time controlling the flames. No one could possibly enter or evacuate the gym, until they died out.

Despite this, Sabrina continued to plead with the young man to let her through, she was the Gym Leader, and it was her parents for crying out loud! However, he would not allow it.

Having had enough, Sabrina pushed the man aside, making him fall to the ground. Her eyes sparkled a tainted red as she slowly disappeared from sight, leaving the young firefighter in awe and shock.

Sabrina now stood inside the burning Gym, walls of fire everywhere, surrounding her. It may have been true that she lost some of her power, but still she had enough to teleport to places that were not too far away.

Sprinting into a run, the young women made her way through many of the Gym's rooms, looking for any sign of life. And as she continued to run, her breath started to get heavier, and soon she started to cough from the smoke she was dangerously inhaling. Still despite the dangers facing her, there was no way she would leave until she found her parents!

After a couple of more minutes of searching, Sabrina stumbled upon what looked like human figures lying on the ground, unmoving. Fear and pain entered her being, as she drew closer and closer. Part of her hoping she had found her parents, but also hoping it was not them for fear of what state they may be in, or if they were even alive..

Leaning down, she turned the two figures over and gasped as tears formed in her eyes. Yes, she had found her parents unconscious in this blazing hell.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from above. Quickly looking upward, Sabrina saw in fear that the ceiling was about to collapse in any second! As fast as she could, she quickly grabbed her mother and father's hands. Her eyes once again glowed a tainted red, as she disappeared from sight, the ceiling seconds later falling, having missed it's targets.

Now safety on the outside of the burning Gym, the tears Sabrina had been trying to hold back fell as she tried to get any sort of reaction out of her parents. Finally though, her father begin to stir, as he slowly opened his eyes. Her mother however, remained hauntingly motionless.

"Sa-sabrina?"

Smiling a little bit, Sabrina nodded her head, relived that her father was alive. But on closer inspection it was quite obvious he was badly injured.

However, due to his injuries, he was unable to stay conscious even for minute, but for those few seconds the man had managed to stay awake, he was glad to see his daughter safe and sound, maybe even for the last time...

Despite not wanting to leave her parents side, Sabrina quickly got up and ran to get help, hoping with all her being her parents would make it out alive!

- () -

**(No one's POV)**

Having reached Giovanni's office, Sabrina pushed the haunting memories away and slowly knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, she was told to come inside the room. Closing the door behind her, she noted that she was not the only one in her Boss's office, several grunts were also there as well.

"Sabrina", spoke Team Rocket's leader, "I have been awaiting you. Now that you are all here, I have a very important assignment for all of you. You are all to head to the Sea Foam Islands immediately. There, you are expected to capture the legendary bird Pokémon Articuno. Sabrina, as a high ranking agent, I am leaving you in charge of this mission."

"Yes sir."

"Now all of you go."

In sequence everyone stated their loyalty and trust and started to exit the room for departure.

"Sabrina, wait just a minute." Stated Giovanni, slightly surprising her. Everyone, having exited, the two were left alone. "I know you must of have been hoping that I had valuable information regarding our enemies movements. Unfortunately, we are still looking into it, and as of now, we don't have much to go on. But I can assure you once, we gather more details, I will inform you right away." Taking a small pause, he continued, "I know how important this is to you and to our other newest member."

Looking down at the floor, Sabrina sighed inwardly. It was true, she had been hoping this latest call was to confirm something about the enemy, the ones responsible for her horrible past! Looking back up to her Boss, Sabrina spoke.

"Thank you, sir. I promise I won't let you down." She then bowed in respect. Nodding and slightly smiling, Giovanni spoke, "See to it that you don't. You are dismissed."

Outside, the grunts had been waiting for their superior agent. Now that she had come out, all began walking towards the hallway that led to their means of transportation.

After a few minutes of walking, they boarded a large white plane with a large R on both sides and on the front of it. The plane came to life, as two grunts prepared for air left. Slowly the machine rose into the sky towards the Sea Foam Islands.

Inside, everyone talked quietly amongsts themselves, say for one person who happened to be Sabrina. She looked outside the window, thinking to herself about their current mission. The Boss had been tracking Articuno's movements for a small time, now it was time to strike. She faintly smiled to herself. She would not let him down! He had helped her out before, so she was not about to fail! This victory would be for Giovanni!

**A/N:** **And so, this brings this ch to an end. **

**I know in the anime, Sabrina has a different hair and eye color, but I wanted to make her appearance like in the Adventures Manga. So, I guess u can say she decided to change her look or something. I'll leave it up to u guys!**

**Hope u enjoyed! Let me know what u thought! **


	3. Ch 2: Our Mission

**A/N:** **This chapter will not be in anyone's POV. Also, I own non of the characters expect my OC 'Kurami'.**

**~ This means thinking ~**

Chapter 2: Our Mission

At Team Rocket HQ, the trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth were sitting in a resting lounge, mulling over their latest mission. If it had been any other assignment, they had no doubt they would be able to complete it, but now they were unsure...And this is how it stayed for a good fifteen minutes, with neither agents speaking to one another. Just keeping quiet and thinking to themselves of what they should do.

Meanwhile, a young girl about the age of fifteen was slowly making her way towards them.

"Hey there guys!" Said the young girl brightly, snapping TRio out of their thoughts. Slightly smiling back at her, they spoke, "Hi Kurami."

Kurami was indeed a girl of fifteen. She has long brown hair that hangs loose and four bangs, brown eyes, and is somewhat short for her age. And just like any new Rocket member, she wore a simple black uniform, but unlike most girls who wore skirts, she preferred to wear pants. (She hated wearing skirts or dresses for that matter). And just like Mondo, she was the second youngest person to join Team Rocket.

"Why are you guys so serious? Normally I'd see you all happy and excited." She asked, some concern in her voice.

"Oh, it's kinda complicated." Said Meowth answering her.

"Well, would you like to talk about it?"

For a brief second, TRio looked at each other and nodded. "Sure", spoke James, "But let's go outside."

"Alright." Said Kurami. And with that all four members slowly walked towards the door.

Outside, TRio continued to be quiet, but Kurami gave them their space and time to be ready to talk. So, all of them just stared at the sky, leaning against the walls of TR HQ.

"It's our new mission", started James, breaking the silence, "We're not sure if to take on the assignment the Boss has given us or not."

All the while, Kurami looked and listened to him intently and curiously.

"You see, the Boss is actually giving us the option whether we want to take on the assignment or not. Usually we'd be honored and glad to complete a mission straight from him." Stated Jessie, speaking up.

"But now..." Said Meowth.

"You see..." Said James.

- () -

_TRio stood in Giovanni's office having been summoned by him. _

"_Field Agents Jessie, James, and Meowth, take a seat." He said, motioning to the three chairs in front of them. Slowly each of them sat down. "As you know, following Operation Tempest I have withdrawn all our operatives from the Unova Region. And from this experiences I have allowed all our organization some time off from our activities, however, it is time to get back in the field. The secret organization looming in Unova has made its reach over to Kanto as you are aware." All the while TRio listened carefully and intently as Giovanni continued, "However, they are still not the primary problem."_

_Turning around he flipped on a switch which turned on a large screen behind him. The screen had a single clear photo of three young Pokémon trainers. Seeing their faces, TRio looked at each other nervously. _

"_From all of your reports they have become an inconvenience to our organization. Especially, this young boy." The screen now focused on the child from Pallet Town. _

"_For years now, I have told you to capture and bring me his Pikachu. From our last mission, it is quite clear that this Pokémon is indeed something special. Still you three have continued to endlessly fail me on this particular mission."_

_Standing up Jessie, spoke rather loudly than intended, "Sir, that Pikachu is extremely powerful! I know you want us to capture it, and there have been many times where we've been close, but those other twerps are always in the way, ruining every single one of our brilliant plans!"_

"_Jessie!" Said James standing up now along with Meowth. Having realized she had lost her temper somewhat, Jessie looked down to the ground, while James and Meowth looked nervously at their Boss._

_For a brief second Giovanni closed his eyes and smiled. "No you are correct. You three are not the only ones I have gotten reports from with this young boy." At that Jessie looked up and James put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. _

_Continuing, TR's leader spoke, "High Ranking Agents such as Tyson, Cassidy, Butch, and a few others have had their missions botched up because of this boy and his friends." He said signaling to Ash's photo. "And this is where your new mission comes into play." At hearing this, TRio listened carefully with excitement and nervousness rising a little. _

"_You three are to __kill__ these three young trainers." As soon as they had heard those words, the three agents felt their blood chill. "I know Team Rocket does not resort to these types of things, however, we are left with no choice. These trainers must be eliminated as soon as possible. Once the job is complete, their Pokémon are to be confiscated and brought back."_

_Giovanni let a minute pass for TRio to gather all the information. "I also know this task is an uneasy one. And seeing how you three are now doing very well on your missions, I will give you the option of taking on this assignment or not."_

_Gathering up all his courage James spoke, "Sir, what will happen if we decide not to take on this mission?"_

"_If you decide against it, other qualified agents will proceed with the mission. Do you have any more questions?" All three slowly shook their heads. "Good. I expect an answer in two days. That is all. You are dismissed."_

- () -

"Oh I see." Said Kurami quietly, having listened to everything TRio had said.

"We's not sure wat to do." Stated Meowth, "We's three always done everything wit pride and joy for da Boss, but now wit this mission..." He said trailing off.

"Oh, I just can't believe the Boss is actually having this organization do a hit job!" Said Jessie.

"I know what you mean." Said Kurami.

~ One of the things I have always loved about this organization is that its never played dirty using guns or anything of that sorts. Sure, Jessie and James have sometimes used weapons like that, but never to actually hurt someone. Scare them maybe, but... ~ Thought Kurami to herself. ~

"We could always not take the mission, but then that wouldn't make us look good to suddenly back down." Said James. "Not to mention we're finally in the high ranking positions we've as a team worked so hard to get to."

"Yeah, and it took us a lot a years of struggling too." Added Meowth.

Getting a determined look in her eyes, Kurami spoke. "You know what, I say screw those twerps!" Hearing this shocked the TRio. "I've been thinking about what Mondo once told me and I think he has a point. 'Sometimes you just can't protect what you love without hurting someone else.' And just think about it! Any chance they get, without any sort of hesitation those twerps destroy and take away everything from us! And what remorse do they have about it? None!"

At this TRio gaped at her, "What's more, them the enemy, or anyone outside this team for that matter, would gladly trample us at any given time and opportunity just because they assume and judge us."

Gaining his confidence back James spoke, "You know you're right! Now that think about it, I can't begin to count how many times those twerps have ruined every single one of our plans!"

"Yeah! And don't forget we've captured _wild_ Pokémon before and still they come in and ruin everything, when during those times we weren't even doing anything wrong!" Stated Jessie.

"Not to mention all dose blast offs dey made us suffer." Said Meowth.

"See! And this is why even the Boss has realized how much of a threat he is. It is hard, but if it were me, I'd finish them off. Team Rocket is my family now. If anything were to happen to this organization..." Said Kurami trailing of.

Walking over to her James put a hand on her shoulder. "And that gives us more reasons as to why we need to deal with them once and for all. Right guys?" He said turning to look over at his best friends. At that they smiled and nodded.

Starting to walk away, Jessie spoke, "I guess we should tell the Boss we've decided to complete the mission ourselves." To this both Meowth and James replied 'right', and also started walking.

"Guys wait!" Spoke Kurami, making TRio turn around to look at her. "I know you might still be having doubts about this and it isn't my place to tell you what to do, but if you're really going to go through with it. Then just remember and focus on all the pain and humiliation they've caused you. And remember to fight for what you love and believe in."

All three smiled. "Tanks kid, well's be sure to keep dat in mind." And with that all three headed for the Boss's office.

Watching them walk away, Kurami stood thinking to herself. ~ Man, I must have sounded like such a twerp with that speech. Oh well, I'm glad I managed to cheer them up somewhat at least. I owe them so much for what they've helped me through. ~ Smiling, she too then walked back inside Headquarters.

- () -

Meanwhile, outside of a rather large cave, a white helicopter stood by itself. A large red letter on either side, stating to whom it belonged to.

Inside there were many figures walking about who had the same black uniforms on, expect for a young women, who held a different design, the only thing that was the same was the large letter R on her shirt. She also wore a huge hoodie that concealed her face.

"Well what do we have here?" Spoke the young female, smirking. In front of her stood a young boy of about thirteen years of age.

Being surprised by the sudden voice, the young boy turned around and yelled in shock, "It's Team Rocket!" He said with a bit of fear. He knew that Team Rocket could be a dangerous organization, so he knew he had to be careful.

"No doubt you must be a Pokémon Trainer."

"Th-that's right. My name is Joey! I'm here to look for the legendary Pokémon Articuno! And what are you thieves doing here?" He said, trying to sound unafraid.

Smirking wider, Sabrina spoke, "That is none of your concern. However I can sense you have strong Pokémon that can battle Articuno."

Seeing where this was going, the young Pokémon trainer yelled out, "Oh no you don't! The Pokémon I have with me have been my friends for a long time and I'm not about to let you lowlifes have them!"

Surely if other trainers had defeated Rockets before, then he should be able to too! Without hesitation he quickly threw out a Pokéball. In a bright white flash, rose a healthy and powerful looking Charizard. "Charizard flamethrower!" The attack quickly headed toward the Rockets, however using her teleportation, Sabrina dodged the attack with ease, while the grunts just barely dodged the attack.

Out of nowhere Joey's Charizard fell to the ground having been hit by a Psychic blast from Sabrina's Mr. Mime. Getting back up, Charizard charged at Mr. Mime. "Use Iron Tail!" Commanded Joey.

"Mr. Mime use Light Screen!" At this the attacks collided, however, Mr. Mime remained unharmed thanks to the shied. "Now use confusion." Sabrina's eyes glowed a red as she helped enforced her Pokémon's attack. At this Charizard was sent flying, however he quickly rebounded and under trainer command unleashed another flamethrower. Mr. Mime managed to dodge the attack, however it once again was headed straight towards Sabrina! Her body glowed a faint blue and she managed to send the attack backwards, hitting the enemy.

"What the - ? How did she do that?!" Asked Joey bewildered.

"Psychic!"

Realizing his Pokémon was just about to get hit, Joey quickly commanded his Charizard to defend itself using Iron Tail. Using this attack, it was able to send the psychic attack back towards Mr. Mime even stronger than before, hitting the psychic Pokémon head on.

"Yeah, great job Charizard!" Cheered Joey happily, thinking that attacked had finished the job. However, once the small smoke from the collision cleared, to his horror Mr. Mime had disappeared.

~ Oh no! Where did it go! I have to think of something fast! ~ Thought Joey desperately. ~ Hey, I know! ~

"Charizard, quick, use Smokescreen!" At this the Dragon Pokémon quickly unleashed the attack, filling the whole cave with a thick black smoke. On the sidelines the Rocket Grunts were coughing because of the smoke, Sabrina however, remained composed.

~ Okay, I may not know where that Mr. Mime is, but now that girl doesn't know where we are either. It should buy me enough time to plan something else. ~

All of a sudden Charizard was sent crashing unto a wall by a psychic attack, but before Joey had any time to react he felt a electric pain and surge run through his body, making him fall to his knees. Looking upwards, Joey saw in fear that he was tied up by some sort of weird small box, that shot out electric chains of sorts. Try as he might he couldn't move at all! There was no way he could summon his other Pokémon now!

Then, Joey quickly smiled remembering he still had Charizard! There was no way his beloved Pokémon would be beaten that easily! Looking over to where his Charizard was, the young trainer's heart sank as he saw it was trapped inside a colorful sort of box. And just like him, it could not find a way to escape! Both of them were hopelessly trapped!

Laughing Sabrina walked towards the poor Pokémon Trainer. "You were a fool to use Smokescreen. That was the attack I was waiting for you to use. As a psychic, I was able to easily see through the smoke and strike."

Yes, this was how Sabrina managed to knock down Charizard long enough for it to be captured, along with the help of the Grunts. (She had used her Telepathy abilities to tell them to quickly move it. And them having been sent here to capture Articuno, of course they had come prepared).

Hearing all this Joey had tears in his eyes. It just couldn't be over! Everything he worked so hard for, his friends! Gone, in a matter of minutes.

Raising up her hand, Sabrina's eye glowed red as all of Joey's Pokéballs left his waist and slolwly floated over to Sabrina, stopping in midair next to her.

"Wh-what are you going to do with them?" Asked Joey, still trying to hold back his tears.

Sabrina looked at him for a brief second and spoke, "Don't worry. I promise they will be very well taken care of." Now looking at two grunts she spoke once again, "You two. Take him and his Pokémon back to the plane. There you will make sure they don't escape. The rest of us will continue our search."

~ This young trainer does indeed have strong Pokémon. Had I not acted sooner, he would have beaten my Pokémon no doubt. They will make a good bonus for the Boss. ~ Thought Sabrina silently to herself.

And as she and the grunts now started walking through the cave once more, Sabrina continued thinking. She told him, that his Pokémon would be taken care of and she would keep that promise. She might now be in league with Team Rocket, but she was still a Gym Leader and didn't want to see any Pokémon injured or mistreated.

Being a part of this evil organization might not be the correct path, but she had to find those responsible for everything! Thinking about it made her clench her fist. And she had to admit, something inside her still _did_ thrive for power. And that's exactly what she was gaining...

~ At this point there may be no turning back...but it'll be worth it. ~ Those were the lasts thoughts of Sabrina as she kept on walking, a smirk on her face.

**A/N:**** And this brings to a close this ch. Hope u all enjoyed and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Ch 3: Vengeance

**A/N:**** This ch won't be in anyone's POV.**

**~ This means thinking ~ **

**WARNING: There will be character deaths in this chapter! Consider yourself warned!**

Chapter 3: Vengeance

In a large room, sat Team Rocket's fearless leader Giovanni. He was currently looking at a bunch of paperwork, that he must read through and perhaps approve of. Yes, this is what he usually did as head of Team Rocket, besides giving orders to his followers. It is what he must do when not out in the field. Knocking him out of his thoughts, though, was a light knock on the door. "Come in." He said plainly without looking up. Walking in were the trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth. "What can I do for you three?" He said, now turning his full attention on the three agents before him.

"Sir," started Jessie, "My teammates and I have come to a decision regarding our new mission." She paused for a moment and continued, "The three of us have decided to carry out the assignment you've given us."

Giovanni was a bit shocked to hear this. He had expected his agents to take the full two days to decide what they would do regarding this matter. He had to admit he was actually impressed at their decision, so he had to smile for just a moment.

"Very good. Our scientists have been working on an old project, which absorbs any and all electric based attacks, and have vastly improved this system. You three are to use it for this mission." At hearing this, TRio turned to look at each other for a few seconds and seeming to agree on something, they nodded their heads in unison.

"With all due respect sir, we would rather not use any of Team Rocket's technology for this mission." Stated James, speaking up.

"Yes, this mission is personal and therefore we will use our own strength and Pokémon to complete it." Said Jessie.

"Dats right."

All three then bowed to show they had no intentions of causing any disrespect to their dear boss. Smiling, Giovanni speaks, "Very well then, as you wish. I have confidence you three will be able to succeed. That is all then. You are dismissed." Giving a salute, TRio walk out of Giovanni's office.

- () -

Inside a small plane, TRio sat anxiously and excitedly at the upcoming battle. Yes, it would be one that would make Team Rocket history! For the team and for their beloved boss! They knew he had faith in them, and they would absolutely not let him down!

"We have located the three targets!" Spoke up a male Rocket Grunt. The small screen that was in front of TRio, then lit up to indeed show their old enemies. It then changed to show the position of both sides.

"Good. Land us here." Spoke Jessie. Doing as told, the grunts landed the plane in a small and lush looking forest. It seemed almost too perfect for concealing the plane. Walking outside Jessie turned to look at the grunts. "I want you all to say here until we come back. If necessary you are to battle anyone who may has pass through here. Is that clear?" Saluting, they simply state, 'Yes ma'am'.

"Alright, let's go." Says James.

- () -

Walking through a small clearing, was Ash and his friends Iris and Cilan. All of them blissfully unaware of the events that were to transpire.

"How much longer until we reach the next city?" Asked Ash.

As Cilan was about to get his map out, laughter could suddenly be heard in front of them. And just as suddenly a white smoke then surrounded the heroes. Coughing Cilan spoke, "What is this?"

"What is this, is the question indeed." Spoke Jessie, commencing the motto. And so her teammates spoke up reciting the next lines. All the while they had spoke their motto, all three young Pokémon trainers looked on angrily, although they were currently unable to see where the villains were at due to the heavy smoke.

"Team Rocket! You three never give up! Pikachu use thunder!" Said Ash pointing his finger in the direction where Team Rocket's voices were coming from. Doing as commanded, Pikachu let out it's electric attack, however, it was suddenly sent back! And it being too quick, Pikachu was unable to dodge and was sent rolling on the ground.

"Pikachu are you okay?!" Asked Ash running towards his beloved Pokémom. Getting up it nodded it's head. He smiled for a brief second and grabbing his Pokéball Ash sent out his Unfezent. "Unfezent quick blow this smoke away!" The smoke now gone, Team Rocket TRio was shown to be standing right in front of the heroes, a evil look on their faces, and smirking.

"That's a Wobbuffet!" Spoke Iris, shocked at seeing a Pokémon from Johto. To this they merely chuckled. "Oh yeah, well that wasn't very nice! C'mon out Dragonite! Quick use Ice Beam!" The dragon Pokémon send its attack on TRio, but at the last moment it redirected its attack to hit them from behind. Seeing this though, Team Rocket managed to easily jump out of the way.

"Heh, and she says were not very nice." States James, looking at the patch of ice on the ground, before turning to face the twerps.

"Well two can play at that game." Says Jessie smiling, looking at James. Nodding he says, 'right.'

"Yamask quick use Will-O-Wisp!" Out of nowhere, the Pokémon appears and releases its attack, semi large flames surrounding the young trainers. Having been shocked, the heroes let out a yell, the which makes Dragonite turn around shocked as well.

"Ha, your wide open! Seviper use wrap to immobilize Dragonite!" Yells Jessie, summoning her snake Pokémon. It quickly manages to wrap itself around the dragon, it unable to move or defend itself. Seeing this, Iris cries out for her Pokémon, as it is slowly being squeezed.

"Unfezent quick help Dragonite out!" Yelled out Ash. Heading towards Seviper and Dragonite, the bird Pokémon was about to attack, however Meowth intervened, stopping it with bite! Unfezent then fell to the ground, however not about to stop his assault, Meowth jumped and used fury swipes.

"Yamask, finish it with Shadow Ball!" Yelled James. Doing as told, Yamask released the purple sphere hitting Unfezent, with Meowth having jumped away just in time. The small smoke from the attack had now cleared. And Unfezent was shown to be unconscious.

"Pansage Bullet Seed!"

All of a sudden, Yamask and Meowth were knocked to the ground. Letting out a yell Seviper was also thrown off from Dragonite. Looking up, Jessie and James saw angrily that the twerps had broken free from the fire surrounding them. Ash, held Unfezent in his arm, and saying a few words to it, returned his bird Pokémon back to it's Pokéball. Now standing up, Ash spoke, "Team Rocket! What is it that your trying to do?!"

Jessie and James looked at each other and simply smiled. "Steal your Pokémon of course." stated Jessie. "All strong pokémon belong to Team Rocket! And that Pikachu is just what we need!"

"That is why our dear boss has allowed us to now use our other region Pokémon, as you can see." Said James, still smiling.

"Oh yeah! Well, we've beaten you criminals before and we can do it again! Right, Pikachu!" Said Ash. To this Pikachu nodded. However, Team Rocket remained composed and just laughed at his statements. "Grrr. Pikachu quick Thunder!" "Pansage, Solar Beam!" "Dragonite Ice Beam!" Commanded all three trainers. There was now way even Team Rocket would be able to send back those three attacks at once!

"Yamask Haze!" A black smoke now engulfed the whole area as the attacks were heard to have hit, but the heroes had now idea if they had even hit the intended targets.

"Darn it! There's no way we can blow away this smoke now! Not with Ash's Unfezent out of commission!" Stated Cilan worried about the situation they were in.

"But we have to think of something soon!" Yelled Iris worried as well.

All of a sudden Pikachu let out a cry. "Pikachu!" Yelled out Ash, but before he could run, all three trainers were knocked to the ground by a harsh gust attack from Jessie's Woobat, the which blowed away Yamask's haze. And Pikachu was shown to be tied down tightly by James' Carnivine's Vine Whip. "Pikachu!" Yelled out Ash once again.

"Uh, uh, uh." Said James smiling, his finger wagging back and forth. "I wouldn't even try it twerp, otherwise..." At his command, Carnivine slammed Pikachu back and forth unto the ground harshly, the small Pokémon letting out a cry of pain each time.

"How can you be so cruel?!" Stated Iris, holding her hands together, obviously distressed for Pikachu. Team Rocket, merely laughed at this.

"You won't be laughing for long!" Said Cilan and true to his words his Pansage, suddenly popped out from the ground, hitting Carnivine! The impact made the grass Pokémon let go of Pikachu. As Ash ran to get his Pokémon, Iris quickly commanded her Dragonite to attack the villainous TRio with Dragon Rush! The attack knocked Team Rocket's Pokémon out of the way and was now headed for them! Seeing the attack coming straight for them though, James hastily pushed away both Jessie and Meowth, making them fall to the ground as he was hit full force by the attack, letting out a cry of pain.

"James!" Yelled out Jessie in horror as James was sent flying onto the ground harshly. Jessie quickly stood up and ran to James. "James! James! Wake up, c'mon!" Cried out Jessie, now holding her unconscious partner in her arms. Looking up with pure anger and even a few tears in her eyes, at her enemies, she called out her Frillish and Yanmega, commanding both to attack with Psychic and Ancient Power. And doing as told they both unleashed their attacks. "You two as well! Woobat Gust! Seviper Haze!" And without being told to attack, both James' Carnivine and Yamask, attacked as well using Will-O-Wisp and Bullet Seed. The force of all their attacks, send the twerps Pokémon flying onto the ground harshly as they let out yells of pain.

At that moment James eyes began to flicker, as he started to wake up. "James, your alright!" Yelled out Jessie relieved to see her partner safe. He simply smiled and stood up. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Still despite his words, he was having a difficult time standing up, so Jessie helped support him, one hand over his shoulder and waist. He turned to look at his partner. "I'm fine Jess, really. Remember all those blast offs we had to endure has made us really resilient. This is nothing compared to some of the things we had to take."

Hearing her partner's word, Jessie had to faintly smile. James sure had changed somewhat ever since first being in Unova. He no longer was as whiny, or as shy as before. And he no longer let himself be pushed around by others. Still, he did retrain his calm, cheerful, and kind self, that she loved about him.

"I tink, it's time we stop being nice." Stated Meowth speaking up, as he held an angry gaze at the twerps. Agreeing both Jessie and James nodded. It was time to repay back all the times the twerps had caused them humiliation and pain over the years, specifically Ash.

"Amoonguss c'mon out!" Yelled James, releasing his newly caught Pokémon. "Use Stun Spore!"

"Frillish, use Mist!"

Both attacks were unleashed releasing the thick smoke like attack and powerful paralyzer. Realizing what this could do, Cilan shouted to not breath any of the smoke in, but it had already been too late for their Pokémon that were out. They had already fainted from inhaling in the toxins, except for Dragonite and Pikachu, who tried their best to stand their ground. Coughing slightly, each trainer recalled back their fainted Pokémon, before any more harm could be done to them. And now they stood firm and scared, waiting for the next attack. Without any Pokémon that could do away with the smoke, there wasn't much they could do now.

And then all of a sudden, Seviper appeared through the smoke, using bite. The heroes were just barely able to dodge the assault, however, using its long tail, the snake Pokémon used Poison Tail, hitting Iris full force, making her fly though the air and slam into a tree, her voice giving a loud shrill before dying out.

"Iris!" Yelled Cilan and Ash. Upon closer inspection, she had been knocked out cold, blood running down her face. Just barely able to see this through the smoke, Dragonite's anger grew as he turned to look at TRio dangerously. Realizing this Cilan screamed, "Dragonite don't!" But ignoring him, in a dash, it released Ice Beam on TRio.

"Foolish twerp." Said Jessie smiling. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet stood in front of them shielding his trainer from the attack and using counter, it send the attack back multiplied, hitting Dragonite square on, freezing it solid. "Now, Frillish psychic!" Using its attack the ghost type Pokémon successfully manged to take away all of the heroes Pokéballs away from their belts. "Alright, time to blow this smoke away, Woobat Gust!" Doing as told, it unleashed a powerful attack, making Cilan and Ash hover above the ground a few feet and then fall to the ground.

"This has gone on long enough! Oshawott, quick use..." Ash's voice fell silent as he realized all of his Pokéballs were gone. To his horror, Cilan also realized his pokémon were gone as well.

"Looking for these?" Asked Meowth laughing and mockingly. He held all of their Pokéballs in his paws, gleefully.

"Hehe, Frillish, use psychic once more!" Said Jessie, pointing her finger directly at the twerps.

Both Cilan and Ash then hovered in the air, teeth gritted as they felt a stabbing pain throughout their bodies. It literally felt if as if they were both being crushed inside out, and it took all they had to not scream out.

"Pika pi!" Glared Pikachu, static being released from its cheeks. "He, your not in the position to be making threats Pikachu, otherwise..." Said Meowth.

"Frillish Shadow Ball!" A purple sphere was formed as it was thrown straight for Ash, hitting him square in the chest, blowing out the air in him, making him scream in pain as he fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but was stopped by stabbing pains in his body. And as he coughed, he was shocked to cough up blood, it trickling down his mouth.

"Now, unless you want that to happen again. I'd suggest you stay put." Pikachu merely growled at that statement, not knowing what to do.

"N- no! Pikachu, don't...don't worry about...me. I'll be fine! Just, attack!" Screamed out Ash in breaths, as he once again struggled to get back up. Nodding it powered up and released Electro Ball.

"A foolish choice. Amoonguss Body Slam!" Dodging the attack, Amoonguss slammed Pikachu right unto the ground, leaving the poor Pokémon with swirls as eyes. Now that it was stunned, Meowth took the opportunity to return the electric rat to its pokéball. At the same time, Jessie had commanded Frillish to use another Shadow Ball, also slamming Cilan to the ground. The impact had made him break his leg as he yelled out in agony, tears in his eyes.

All of a sudden, a dragon rage was headed straight for TRio! Seeing this, their pokémon loyally defended them from the incoming attack. When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was shocked to see Iris and Axew standing. "Well, your more resilient than I thought. I'm afraid though, that little effort was wasted it." True to her words, Seviper suddenly popped out from the ground, wrapping its body around Axew, squeezing it. And as Iris hopelessly tried to get her precious Pokémon out of Seviper's grip, the snake pokémon merely laughed.

"Carnivine use Vine Whip!" Yelling out in shock, Iris was now being held tightly with the whips as she fell to her knees. Looking up, she saw her Axew fall limp as Seviper let its hold on it loose.

"Why?...Why are you two doing this?" Cried out Iris as tears started to form in her eyes. Hearing this Jessie walked over to Iris, glaring down at her, Iris simply looking down to the ground. She then grabbed Iris by the hair, making her yelp in pain, forcing the young trainer to look up at the Rocket.

"You twerps have no idea how much grief and humiliation, you've made me and my friends go through over the years." She said now looking at Ash. "This is merely payback."

"And what do you expect?! You're the bad guys! Were not about to go and let you get away with whatever you want!" Yelled out a furious Ash. Also walking over to Ash, James kicked him in the chin, making him grab his face in pain.

"Just because we're in Team Rocket doesn't mean we're all bad. You judgmental twerps have no idea why we joined such an organization in the first place!" Stated James spitefully. "Many of our agents have their own personal reasons like we do. To some Team Rocket is the only family they have in the world and their home. You, who takes everything for granted wouldn't understand." Continued James, now holding Ash by the shirt. "And because you've become a serious threat to our family, it's time you've been dealt with for good!" Raising his fist, James punched Ash in the face, making him fall to his knees. He then went on to kick Ash in the ribs. Making the hero cry out in pain, holding his side. Now looking over to Jessie, James nodded. And getting the signal she too nodded her head.

"Seviper!" The snake, stood firm waiting for orders. "Because you haven't dealt us as much trouble as your twerpish friend over there, we won't make you suffer long." At hearing this Iris's eyes widened with fear, tears still in her eyes, as she struggled to break free from her hold, but to no avail. Still, she tried with all her strength to break free even if it was hopeless.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Yelled, Cilan trying to crawl over to where the young ladies were. But ignoring him, James, snapped his fingers, and commanded his Carnivine to strengthen its grip, making Iris yell. She felt as if her bones were slowly breaking inside her body. Blood was then coughed out of her mouth. On Jessie's command, Seviper powered up a Poison Tail, it's sharp tip, dangerously lingering on Iris's neck.

Now, James had his Yamask using Night Shade on Ash as he screamed in pain, hands to his head. "It's not as painless as it looks. Is it?" Asked James, smirking. "This is the pain you made us endure everyday because of your electric rat. Not to mention those blast offs we suffered. You have no idea how it feels to fall a hundred feet from the ground. So, how about I show you?!"

Calling Jessie's Frillish it obediently used Psychic to lift Ash far up to the ground, almost out of sight. "Please just stop this! You don't have to do this!" Cried out Cilan, trying to make our villains see reason. James turned to look at Cilan, but merely smiled. "I'm sorry for what we did, for what my friends did! But you have to understand, what you're doing isn't right either!"

James shook his head at Cilan's statements. "I'm afraid it's too late twerp." He than commanded Frillish to slam Ash harshly back onto the ground, continuing this multiple times without stopping. After a few minutes, James told Frillish to stop. Ash still under the power of psychic, was now bruised all over his body and had many cuts that were bleeding a little from having his fleshed torn from the sharp rocks. "Pathetic. We could handle impacts like this much more resiliently." He said with a laugh. Finally, he commanded Frillish to drop the twerp, making him fall to the ground with a thud, barely conscious, a lot of those hits he had taken to the head.

Iris now had tears falling from her eyes as she had to watch her friends be beaten down again and again, but also from the heavy pain she felt of being squeezed to death from James' Carnivine. "Isn't that just a sad sight? I think it's time we put you out of your misery! Do it Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Please no...!" But before she could finish her pleas, her throat was sliced, blood tripling down her shirt and unto the ground. Some even staining Carnivine's whip. The foul odor of blood now filled the air, as Iris gasped for breath, falling to the ground, as she was finally let loose from her grip. Her body twitched as her eyes, slowly started to loose life, blood still soaking the ground. Jessie all the while was still, with her eyes shut tightly. She like her teammates didn't want to kill anyone, but they had no choice. Team Rocket _was_ their family now and they would protect it at all cost! Finally, Iris body stopped moving, ceasing of life. Tightening her hands in fists, Jessie turned around.

James, now walked over to where Cilan was. The young Pokémon trainer, had tears falling from his eyes out of hopelessness and fear, and from the tragedy of watching his friends be murdered. In just a matter of minutes, they had all lost everything. And now, he was going to...

"Yamask use Will-O-Wisp." Cilan could do nothing, but scream as the attack completely engulfed him. The flames, were slowly eating away at his skin, dissolving it, slowly burning him to death. But the pain was more so as he wriggled on the ground in a failed attempt to put out the flames, his broken leg, twisting into an even more unnatural way. Team Rocket let a few more minutes pass, as Cilan's body was starting to become unrecognizable. How the poor trainer was still alive, they'd never know.

And like Jessie, James tightly shut his eyes, hands in fists. Walking over to him, Jessie put a hand on his shoulder and held his hand tightly. Meowth dropped the Pokéballs he held, and walked to his friends, hugging them. After a couple seconds, Jessie looked up. "That's enough. Frillish drench him with BubbleBeam." Nodding it's head, it washed Cilan from the flames, but by this point he was almost dead. The air was filled with burned flesh and blood.

Cilan moaned, quietly as his breathing and heartbeat slowly started to fade away. Blood spilling from his body, staining the ground. Soon enough though, his suffering ended as his chest stopped rising and falling.

Two down and one to go. Jessie and James now turned their attention to the one and only Ash who lay unconscious on the ground. James walked over to the boy and grabbed him by his hair. "Time to wake up twerp." Said James shaking him. Slowly his eyes started to flicker and seeing this, James threw him back to the floor.

Upon opening his eyes, Ash let out a groan as he held his head in pain. Then he let out a gasp as he remembered what was going on. Looking up, he was horrified to see the sight of his dead friends. The sight was almost enough to make him puke. He quickly spun around to see the ones responsible, staring down at him, their faces unreadable. And knowing that he would suffer the same fate, if not worse, he stood up ignoring the pain in his body and made a run for it.

"C'mon out Mime Jr.!" Yelled out James. In a flash of light, the psychic Pokémon appeared. "Mime Jr. use Teeter Dance on the twerp!" Ash, was then forced to stop running as his body started to move on his own. Unable to resist, Mime Jr.'s attack, the young trainer was forced to dance. His face was completely red from humiliation, and his eyes wide with fear. Seeing this, Team Rocket laughed out loud.

"Where did you learn to be such a good dancer?" Said Jessie mockingly still laughing.

"That's it twerp. Continue dancing for us!" Said James, also laughing like his partner.

"Now, how about we add some pain into the mix!" Jessie turned to look at her Woobat. "Woobat use Air Slash!" Releasing the attack, it hit Ash full force, slashing into his skin, leaving large red like claw marks. He grunted, as he tried not to scream falling once again to the ground. However, he didn't stay down for long as Mime Jr.'s attack was still in play, forcing him to get back up and dance along with the Pokémon.

By this point, the young trainer wanted to also let tears out. They were in the middle of nowhere, what were the chances of other trainers or even the police coming out to save him? All of his Pokémon were out of commission. And the one's who weren't were being kept inside their pokéballs like prisoners. (Frillish was using Psychic to keep them inside). But no, he wasn't going to give Team Rocket the satisfaction of shedding tears. Finally though, James told his Mime Jr. to stop Teeter Dance, allowing Ash to fall on his knees.

On command, Mime Jr. was then instructed to use Mimic, and now using Psychic, it forced Ash to bow down before our villainous TRio. "This is just how we wanted to see you twerp. Humiliated and broken. The way you did to us. All those electric attacks, the commands of having your Pokémon attack us and send us flying. Now you know, but I think we've had enough." James turned to look at his friends and they nodded.

Still using psychic, Mime Jr. carried the bloody and bruised Ash, along with his dead friends near to a river. There, the bodies of Iris and Cilan were dropped, washed away under the water. As for Ash, Jessie and James both grabbed him, and forced his head under the water as he struggled to break free from their hold, but the strength of a young boy was no match for two grown adults.

He struggled, breathing in water, as he gasped for breath, water filling in his lungs, and the more he tried to yell and breathe, he just continued gulping water. The only luxury he wished, no longed for at that moment was oxygen, that would never come. Slowly he felt himself losing what little strength he had left. The burning in his chest, starting to subside as he slipped into unconscious and soon death.

Jessie and James now both stood up and pushed Ash's body into the water as it too slowly faded under the waves. The events that transpired there, never to be seen by anyone except them. For several minutes they just stood there, looking down at the water. Letting sink in what they had done. Never would they be able to take it all back. Looking at each other, they fell to their knees and hugged each other tightly, shaking, holding back tears of their own. They trembled at the fact that they were now real criminals...murderers...but both of them knew what they were silently thinking to themselves...they did not regret a thing...

**A/N:**** So there you have it. TRio actually went through with it. Hopefully it wasn't too ooc. I was thinking maybe after all these years, they would eventually snap. And, I don't know if it was good or not, was my 1****st**** time writing a death scene and 'torture scene'. So let me know if it was good! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
